Can't be tamed
by Cherry scarlet
Summary: Sakura is trying to deal with her past with as little help as she can. She encounters Naruto In her life and wonders why he cares so much about her. As the days go on, Sakura slowly opens her heart to him wondering if she made the right decision.
1. Someone new

Hello everyone. Welcome to my new Naruto fanfiction. This story is very different from the last Naruto fanfiction I wrote. This story is about how someone's past can change a person drastically. Also it shows that there are people who want to help even though they don't know that person. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and review, follow, and favorite. I accept criticism, but no flames.

I do not own Naruto.

It's hard to ignore all the stares I get as I walk through the halls of Konoha Highschool. My long curly pink hair is right above my butt. I always unbutton the two top buttons of my blouse to show off my perfect c-cup breasts. Also, let's not forget my makeup that always compliments my green eyes.

I pass by one of my many ex boyfriends by my locker. I open my locker and grab one of my textbooks. "Hey Sakura give me another chance, I promise I won't put my bug collections on you." Shino Aburame said.

I close my locker and turn to him. "I'm sorry, but I just can't deal with bugs." I walk away before he could say anything else. As I was about to enter my classroom something caught the corner of my eye. I march over to the corner of the hallway.

I see an orange hair girl who looks like a freshman getting picked on by two boys. "Maybe if you take off pigtails you'll be attractive, am I right Konohamaru." One of the boys said. "Ha probably not, but let's see Udon." The other boy said.

The boy apparently named Konohamaru started reaching toward her hair. Just in time I went to the girl's side and grab his hand. "What the hell bitch!" Konohamaru said. I let go of his hand and flip my hair out of my face.

"You have to the count of three to apologize to this girl." I said pointing at her. "No way I don't know why I have..." I grab his arm tightly interrupting his sentence.

"One." I said.

"She doesn't have feelings she's ugly." Udon said. I step on his foot digging my heel into it.

"Two." I said louder.

"Okay fine!" Both boys said at the same time. I happily let go of both of them. "We are terribly sorry Moegi!" They said running off.

I turn to the girl apparently named Moegi. I crouch down to her height "Are you okay?" I ask her. She wipe her tears with her sleeves. "Yes thank 're my friends, but sometimes they are mean to me." She confess. "Well Moegi all I'm going to say to you is that be careful. Sometimes people will act like your friends when they are really not."

"Can I ask you a question?" Moegi ask. I stood up straight. "Yeah what is it?" The girl stared directly into my eyes. "Why did you help me, this is the first time somebody did this for me."

I turn around and start to walk away. "I helped you because nobody helped me before, and I know how you feel." I said. "What is your name." The girl shout out. I stop walking and turn my head. "Sakura Haruno." I look away flipping my hair.

I head to my classroom again. I open the door and sit down in the very last seat by the window. I put my textbook on the desk and I lay my head down on the side. I close my eyes trying to catch a nap before class starts. All of a sudden something hit my face causing me to jump up. I angrily look directly to my right. An annoying laugh came from the one and only Ino Yamanaka.

"Good morning Sakura, are you already tired." Ino said still laughing. I stick my tounge at her. "I couldn't fall asleep last night. I kept having that "dream"." I told her. Ino stop laughing and turned serious. "Sakura, I'm just letting you know your past will never happen again. Don't let it get to you."

I took a deep breath. "I know, but my heart is still not healed. Just look at what I become." I sadly said. Kiba, one of my classmates suddenly walked toward me. "Hey let's date Sakura." He said bluntly. I quickly check him out. "Okay sure I answer. The bell rang to signal us to our seats. "I'll talk to you after class Sakura." Kiba said walking away winking at me.

I turn to look at Ino. "I know I'm sorry I can't help it." I said to Ino. "You know dating every guy will not heal your heart." Ino truthfully said. "I know it won't, but it helps me forget. Also, I heard Kiba has a cute dog." I chuckle. "I give it about a week." Ino said rolling her eyes.

Our teacher Mr. Hatake walked in front of the chalkboard. "End of the semester project" he wrote on the board. "Listen up class it's that time of the month where I have to finalize your grades. I decided that to help some of your horrible grades is to asign an easy partner project." He said.

"Do we get to pick our partners?" I said raising my hand. I am not comfortable being somebody's partner other then Ino. look at me and grin. "Oh of course not Sakura, I get to choose them." He evilly laugh. Everybody groan.

"I will explain what the project is after you get into your partners. I already selected the groups. When I call your name please make sitting arrangements to sit with your partner." He pick up a clipboard and a pen.

"First off, Ino and Sai." As soon as he said that I slam my hand on the desk. Of all people she had to paired up with Sai, her crush. I'm supporting her the best I can, but that guy can't get a clue that she likes him. Ino looked at me with the biggest smile and I looked at her with the biggest frown.

"The next partners is Kiba and Hinata." I watch my boyfriend get up and sit next to the quiet chick. Mr. Hatake kept calling out names. I patiently wait for my name to be called. I hope it's nobody annoying that I get paired up with.

"Finally our last partners are Naruto and Sakura." He said. "Who is Naruto?" I bluntly said out loud. "Well Sakura Naruto is the only without a partner." He said if I was stupid.

I look around the room and noticed a blonde hair kid siting next to an empty desk. I walk to him and pull the desk closer to him like everyone else did.

I nonchalantly check out Naruto. His facial features aren't bad and I think I sense abs under his shirt.

"You and your partner will come up with an artistic creation that represents you and your partner. For example, you can draw, paint, or make your creation. I also want you and your partner's representation connect with each other. So I'll give you time to brain storm about it. Also I don't have an exact due date. That is all." Mr. Hatake said.

Naruto turn and look at me. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." He stick his hand out. I'm surprise that he's actually introducing himself, unlike the other guys I meet. I shook his hand and tried not to be interested. "Yeah you too, and you probably already know my name." I said.

"Well that doesn't mean that you shouldn't introduce yourself." He said. I raise an eyebrow at him. I lean foward a couple of inches from his face. "My my aren't you interesting." I tease him. He grin at me and lean foward too. Now we are breaths apart. "I can say the same thing to you Sakura." I blush backing away. "So how am I interesting Naruto?" I said folding my arms.

"Well I always assume that you are a cold heartless girl. Then today I saw you help that little girl in the hallway. That's when I realize that you actually have a heart."

I am at loss of words. "I find you funny Naruto." I chuckle at him. "I find you attractive Sakura." He replied back. I put my hand in front of him. "I'm sorry I have a boyfriend." Naruto copy my movement. "I wasn't asking you out, I was just giving you an compliment."

I move my hand and hit my forehead. There is something about this guy that I find really annoying, but at the same time in a good way.

"Okay getting back on topic, what should we do for our project?" Naruto said. I tap my fingers on the desk. "How about we make a clay sculpture. I know how to do it, but what should it be?" I question. "What represent you Sakura?" Naruto ask.

I thought about my horrible past. "A broken heart represents me. It's all I think about." I said sadly. "Okay Sakura I'm not going to ask you what happen, but until your ready you can always talk to me." Naruto said.

"I really appreciate it, but it's not something I can talk about." I said. "Anyways since I am doing a heart what should represent you?" I ask Naruto.

Naruto smile the biggest smile. "Hands, hands holding your broken heart. This is going to represent me since I like helping people, and I want to help your broken heart." Naruto sincerely said.

I blink a couple of times so I wouldn't cry. "Why Naruto, you don't even know me." Naruto look into my eyes. "It's because I know your hiding your true self and I want to help you, let me be your friend."

I look away. "I'm sorry I don't accept friends that easily. I only have one friend and that is Ino." I said.

"Wrong, you have two friends now including me. I don't care what you say we are friends now." Naruto chuckle. I am speechless. "Oh well now that we are friends let me introduce you to my best friend. I'm sure you guys will get along." Naruto said looking around the room.

"Ah found him. Sasuke come here!" Naruto shout across the room. "Naruto I don't want friends!" I raise my voice so only he could hear me. "Yes you do Sakura I can see it in your eyes."

Sasuke walk closer to us. I notice a lot of girls staring at him. "Sasuke this Sakura, she is my new friend and yours too." Sasuke stick his hand out. I grab it and shake it. "Your the girl who dated half of the guys at the school." Sasuke said in a cool voice.

I grin. "Would you like to be one of them." I tease. "I'm not interested. I don't date hoes." He smirk. Naruto elbow him in the stomach. "I'm sorry Sakura he has a bad taste in humor." I shrug my shoulders. "I don't care." I said truthfully.

"Well all I can say is that Naruto's friends are my friends and he doesn't befriends everyone." Sasuke walked away waving his hand.

"Well Sakura you just made another new friend. How do you feel." Naruto said smiling.

"He called me a hoe." I said trying to hold my laughter in. "Yeah I'm sorry about that he thinks he's funny." Naruto said.

I place my hand over my chest. My heart feels like it's going to explode. I don't know why I'm feeling like this right now. Is it because they want to be my friends? I can't trust them just yet, but something in the back of my head Is telling me that I can trust them. I clench my shirt. Naruto is trying to change my life in a matter of minutes.


	2. Picture perfect

Hi everyone. I been busy this summer so I really didn't have time to write, so I'm sorry for the long wait. Anyways thank you everyone for your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I do not own Naruto.

His deep blue eyes are staring directory into my irritated green eyes. I grab his pencil and poke his forehead using the eraser end. "Naruto, can you do me a favor and stop staring at me. I called your name at least fifty times."

Poking him made him come back to reality. His eyebrows formed together as he touch his forehead. "I'm sorry I just got lost in your eyes." Naruto said smiling. Before I could say anything he put his hand out in front of my face. "Oh just to let you know, that was just a compliment and I'm not asking you out."

My face showed my irritated look again, but inside my head was a different story. _Did he really_ _mean that._

I quit thinking about it and cleared my throat. "Okay Naruto let's do something productive. We need to first come up with a sketch to know what the sculpture would look like." I slam my hand on the table when I saw Naruto staring at my eyes again.

Naruto covered his forehead. "Sorry, but you really have pretty eyes." This time I'm pretty sure my blush is hard to miss. I shook my head. "Did you even hear me." This time my voice was less harsh.

Naruto pulled out a piece of paper from his folder. He grab the pencil I poked him with earlier. "I heard you loud and clear. Let me handle the sketch."

"Are you sure? Do you even know how to draw?" I said in disbelief. His smirked made my stomach drop." Just watch." That's all he said. I did what he told me. I just shut up and watch him. Honestly I couldn't talk if I wanted to.

His expression soften on his face. Effortlessly, he drew softly on the piece of paper. I can see little details on the fingers that I would love to add in the sculpture. I'm captivated by his drawing. I never knew he could draw.

It wasn't long until he went on to the heart. I was expecting a heart that girls draw in notebooks or love notes, but no this was an actual human heart. I notice that he even added extras on the heart. I saw stitches and even a bandage.

I couldn't keep my eyes off the drawing. It was like it there was actually hope in healing my broken heart. I'm in love with this picture. I could stare at the picture for days, unfortunately reality brought me back when Naruto poke me with his pencil this time.

"Hey Sakura I told you I can draw. How do you like it. Do you think it can be sculpted?" Naruto said proudly. I couldn't lie and I couldn't just not compliment him. "Actually Naruto it's perfect and it won't be a problem." His face lit up in front of me.

"Ha thanks Sakura, I have a friend that taught me how to draw." He said. I grin back at him. Seconds pass and we were siting in silence smiling at each other. The bell rang for lunch and I automatically left Naruto to look for Ino without saying a word.

That's when I spotted her still taking to Sai. In the corner of her eye she spotted me. I went closer to her. She glance at Sai then to me. "So Sakura, Sai invited us to sit with him at his lunch table today. Do you mind if we accept his offer." Ino was not only smiling through her teeth, but with her eyes too. She quickly whisper into my ear. "You can't leave me alone." I couldn't just say no.

"Fine." I told her. Her face lit up as we made our way out the door. Usually Ino and I sit at a table just the two of us, that's how I like it. Before we exit the door I was stop by my boyfriend Kiba. Ino and Sai both stop to wait for me.

"Hey Sakura how would you like to join me at my lunch table today?" Kiba had a toothy grin on. I glance back at Ino's worried face. "Im sorry Kiba, but I been invited to sit with Sai's table today." His grin turn into disappointment. I cup his face with my hands. "Don't worry dog boy I'll see you after school." I wink and let go of his face. I signal Ino that we can continue walking. "Dog boy?" I faintly heard him say.

Sai looked at me disgusted. "Dog boy?" I flip my hair to one side. "Yeah, I heard he has the cutest dog ever. I just figured it would be an appropriate name for him." Ino just shook her head. "That's the only reason why she is dating him." She told Sai. "However, that is a cute nickname Sakura." I just innocently smiled.

We follow the heard of crowd going toward the lunchroom. I notice that Ino and Sai are walking awkwardly in silence. _I guess I have to brake the ice._

"So Sai who all sits at your table?" I said in my monotone voice. "Well it's Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto." I tripped over my feet when he said Naruto. Ino grabbed my shoulder in surprise. "Are you okay Sakura?"

I regain composure and forced myself to smile. "Yeah I just tripped that's all."

I can't believe I have to sit at the same table as Naruto. I hope he doesn't say anything embarrassing at the table. Then I just realized that Shikamaru sits at that table too.

I dated him a couple of weeks ago. It was a weird brake up and we never spoke after that. Checking back into reality, Ino and Sai are quiet again. I decided walking in silence isn't that bad.

What seems like eternity we enter the cold lunchroom. There are only three lunch lines Italian, American, and the Oriental line. I automatically head toward the Italian line like usual until Ino tap my shoulder.

"Oh um Sakura I'm actually going to the American line today with Sai today if that's okay with you." She said. I raise one eyebrow _. She always get the Italian food._ "Ino you know you don't need my permission." I softly gaze at Sai. "Well tell me where you sit then." I said.

Sai turn around and pointed at a circular table. "Meet us there." His quiet voice said. I walk away first to the line. I portion the right amount of spaghetti and bread on my tray. Then I grab a decent size of salad with minimum ranch dressing. To top it all off a cold water bottle for my drink.

At the end of the line I swip my lunch card. I easily saw Ino and Sai already at the table, with everyone else. Let's hope is goes well I took my time reaching the table. The closer I got I notice that the only empty seat was between Shikamaru and Naruto. My luck is seriously running out.

I remain expressionless as I reach the table. All eyes are on me as I put my tray down. Why is Ino so far away I glared at Sai so he could introduce me to the table. He took the hint and put his drink down. "As with Ino, I invited Sakura to sit with us. I hope you guys don't mind." Sai said as loud as he could.

"Hi everyone." I awkwardly said while sitting down. I could already feel Naruto's stare at me. I turn toward him to look at him. "Well isn't this a coincidence Sakura. However, I think the correct term would be fate." He foolishly smiled. He's been doing that a lot.

"No I don't think the right term is fate, but a coincidence yes." I teased him as I bit my bread. Sasuke poked his head toward me. "You just can't stay away from him can you?" Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto lightly slap Sasukes back. I just shook my head. "Totally." I said. Then all of a sudden Shikamaru started to speak. "Ha Sakura isn't it tiresome to have so many boyfriends." I look at Naruto and look back at him. My cheeks feel a little hot. "You have the wrong idea I'm not dating Naruto." I said like a small child.

I notice choji's surprise face. "Is that really the first thing you say to her, you guys just met." Choji finish talking and went back eating his bag of chips. Shikaumaru smirked at me and I shrink in my seat. _Don't say it._ "Well actually I do know her, we dated for an hour." I felt the stares again.

"What!" Everyone said except Ino and Sasuke. Ino knows everything and Sasuke - well I don't think he cares. Seconds pass and time seem to move slowly. Naruto drop his fork on his tray and folded his hands. "So how did this end." He look amused.

Shikumara copied Naruto's position. "Well it all started when I asked her out. I was curious about her so asking her out seem like a good idea. She said yes and we went out on a date after school. Apparently to her I was more interested in the walls in the café then her, so she just broke up with me."

I find this conversation very boring. I tore off a little piece of bread and threw it at him. It him right at the forehead, but he didn't even flinch. "That's what you get." He mouthed at me.

"However, that's all in past, Shikumaru and I are alright now. Aren't we?" I wasn't treating him or anything.

I watch Shikumaru pick up a grape. "Yeah we are." He said while throwing the grape at my forehead. In all honesty I believe he was telling the truth.

The rest of the lunch was Naruto and Sasuke bickering about nothing and Ino and Sai whispering things to each other. I manage to finish my food without any more disturbance.

-Classroom-

Thankfully by the time all of us sat down, Mr. Hatake told us that we had to sit back in our original seats. "You and your partner will have to make plans since we won't be working on this in class anymore. Just be prepared to have it done, I'll collected them when I feel like it." He preached.

I stood up and move my desk where it was in the first place. I avoided eye contact with Naruto. "Well Naruto it's been a pleasure working with you. I'll just take the sketch and finish it at home." I reach for the paper at his desk, but his hand grabbed mine. His grip is firm and controlling.

"Im sorry Sakura, but I can't let you do that." He said serious. "This is a team project Sakura, I won't let you shut me out." I blink slowly once, and again twice. "Uh I'm sorry if you think I'm shutting you out, but I usually do things by myself." I pull my hand away from him.

He managed to grab my hand again sending chills down my spine. "Well I guess I'm not giving you this sketch them." He said with determination. I really need that sketch, it's so perfect and detailed. Knowing that Naruto wouldn't give it to me I pulled away again. "Okay fine Naruto, keep it and let me think of a date where we can meet up after school." I gave in.

He grab my hand for the third time, but this time I felt the warmth from his hand to my heart. "You won't regret it Sakura, sometimes you need to let people help you."


	3. Who likes Who?

Hello, I am happy to produce another chapter. I am happy with the support I am getting and I am very thankful. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I do not own Naruto.

The rest of the school day went as usual. Lectures from the teacher, trying not to fall asleep, and glancing at Ino from time to time. However, toward the end of the class I realized that I caught myself staring at the back of Naruto's head a couple of times.

The problem is that I'm not just looking, but thinking about him. I don't understand why he is trying to get to know me better. He doesn't want to go out with me- so what's the point?

The final bell rang and I immediately grab my books in one arm. I search for Naruto in the herd of crowd. I couldn't find the yellowed haired boy so I took a step until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whip around smiling thinking it was Naruto, but unfortunately it was only Kiba.

"I'm happy to see you too Sakura! Do you want to come over to my house so we can talk. We really haven't seen each other all day." He plead with his eyes.

I was going to say no, but then I thought about it. This is the perfect opportunity to visit his dog. "Fine I accept your invitation, but let me put my books in my locker first. I'll meet you in the front of the school." I scurry out the classroom hoping to find Naruto one last time.

I rub my eyes with my free hand. Call me delusional, but I think I see him next to my locker.

I took a deep breath in and out while coming closer. Okay that is definitely him, so what do I do now? Should I play it casual- "Class was really boring today ." No that just sounds weird. I could act annoyed- "What do you want now Naruto." Ugh I cant be that mean to him. I reach my locker and his blue eyes are all on me.

Don't talk to me. Don't talk to me. Okay I can't deny it, talk to me.

"Hey Sakura fancy meeting you here." I turn to look at Naruto. I laugh unexpectedly. "No Naruto, not fancy meeting you here. You know that is my locker." I called him out.

He chuckled under his breath. "Okay you got me. Truth is I just wanted to see you before I left." I took a small step back and played with a strand of hair. "What do you mean?"

Naruto took a step closer. "What I mean is that the whole day today I couldn't get you out of my head. I been thinking to myself that maybe I do like you." I looked at a group of girls that passed us. "It's not weird because the whole time I was thinking about you too." My voice is a whisper. I finally looked at Naruto.

His eyes are wide and his cheeks are painted red. I gasp in horror. Did l really say that out loud. I quickly put my books in and slam my locker. I back away from Naruto. "I.. have.. to.. go!" I manage to say as I bolted out of the hallway. I am on the verge of crying. I can't believe I said that to him.

I reach the front of the school. I feel like I'm forgetting something... oh right Kiba! I look around the crowd of leaving students, and I couldn't find him. I took a step foward and Kiba magically appeared right before my eyes. "Sorry Sakura, I'm here I just got distracted." He apologize.

"It's whatever." I said like I didn't care. We started walking out of the school gates. "Should we hold hands or something." Kiba ask. I took a couple of seconds to think about it. "No, sorry it's not my thing."

We walk in silence, but it wasn't awkward in anyway. I took this opportunity to enjoy the scenery outside. It's a little breezy, but a hint of warmth- as expected for fall. Orange leaves are everywhere and the sky is cloudy.

*Ahem* I turn to look at Kiba. "Sakura we are here." He said. "That was fast." I said admiring his house. It's a beautiful shade of brown and red. It looks big enough for a family of four. "Well let's go in shall we. My parents are at work so we have the whole house for ourselves- well except for my dog." Kiba said opening the door.

*Woof* Kiba dog jumped from the floor to Kiba arms. I heard rumors that Kiba has the cutest dog, not the biggest dog.

The dog licked Kiba's face and attack Kiba's chest. "Okay calm down Akumaru, I need to introduce you to Sakura." Kiba shifted Akumaru weight so the dog is facing toward me. "Akumaru this is Sakura." I bent down to admire his dog.

Akumaru is bigger than me and he has the cutest eyes. I reach out to pet the top of his head. His white fur is soft and his ear pointed up in pleasure. I can gladly say that the rumors are true.

"Sakura let go in my room there is something I want to talk to you about." Kiba insisted. The tone of his voice sounded serious. "Okay lead the way." I follow Kiba and Akumaru followed me into a small hallway leading to his room. I enter his brown schemed room looking around. There is a brown dog bed in the corner that Akumaru automatically went to.

"Let's have a seat shall we." Kiba pointed to his bed. I arch one eyebrow. If he thinks I'm going to have sex with him he's wrong. I slowly sit on his brown bed. He join in staring at me. "I heard what you said with Naruto after school ." Kiba couldn't be any more blunt about it. I gulp in shock. "I don't know what your talking about." It couldn't be possible since I whispered it to him.

He scooted closer to me until our shoulders touched. "Don't deny it Sakura I have a very good hearing." He grab my hand, and I didn't pull back. "Yeah.. well it's nothing to be concerned about. I just blurted it out." It wasn't even a good excuse. Kiba grip my hand even tighter.

"I'm so happy for you Sakura! Well this changes my plan." He smiled brightly. I fell out of his bed due to the surprise. *Ah!* I fell leaving a loud thud that echo in the room. I landed straight on my back. "Ah I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean to surprise you." He reach his hand out to me, but I smacked it away.

"I'm fine right here." I heard Akumaru coming toward me. He place himself next to me. "Explain yourself." That's all I said.

Kiba just sighed. "So I had this plan for a while. I liked this girl named Hinata in our class. You know the quiet girl In the back corner. Well anyways, I asked her out a couple of days ago and she said no. So I decided if I went out with another girl it would make her jelous. I decided to ask you because- well no offense you pretty much date everyone."

I watch his ceiling fan spin around. "So your basically using me." I didn't take my eyes off the fan. "No! I mean yeah that was my plan, but now it's different. We can be a team Sakura." He said excited.

"I need you to clarify what your trying to say." I didn't like the sound of being a team. "Okay so new plan. You talk to Hinata for me. Tell her how awesome I am and other good qualities I have. In return I will talk to Naruto for you and then bam! Naruto and Sakura, Kiba and Hinata will be made."

I quickly got up from my position and I lean toward Kiba with each of my hands next to his knees. "Kiba you have the wrong idea, I do not like him!" Kiba is starting to get on my nerves. Kiba looked at me and laughed. He quickly pin me on the floor holding my hands captive. Akumaru ran off, probably to his corner. "Now tell me Sakura what do you feel right now."

I chuckle under him. Honey I can easily pin you down if I wanted to. I looked to my side. "Right now I want to barf, that's how I feel." I told him the truth. Kiba tighten his grip and I roll my eyes. "Okay well what if this was Naruto. Picture that for a second."

So I did what I was told. I close my eyes and open them. I picture Naruto's blue eyes pouring into mine while his hands griping me tightly in this pose. I screamed out loud and by instinct I kneed Kiba in the stomach. "Ugh man down." Kiba curled up on the floor while I scooted away from him hugging myself.

Kiba manage to sit upright. "Sakura your face." He weeze out. At first I didn't know what he was talking about until I touch my face. I ran to his wall mirror. My face is a color of a tomato and I don't know why.

"You can't deny it now Sakura. You definitely liked Naruto and I just proved it." Kiba said happily. I try to find the words to say, but I couldn't. I slowly slump down on the floor defeated. "I don't know... but how is that posible I just met Naruto." I said shyly to Kiba.

Kiba slowly crawled toward me. "Sakura it doesn't matter how long you know someone, but how big of an impact they leave on you."

I recall Naruto's effort on trying to help me. Well here goes nothing. "I know I'm going to regret this, but I am willing to do this plan with you." Kiba grab my hands for the twentieth time today. "Sakura you won't regret this I promise." He stand up and pulled me up too.

"Well I guess we don't have to date anymore." Kiba said. "True so I guess we are through." I never said thoese words so neutral before. Kiba placed his hand out. "Okay I'll see you next time." I shook his hand feeling happy. "Yeah." I looked out his window. "So I better go now before it gets to dark." I walk out his room. "Do you want me to walk you?" Kiba polite said.

I turn my head and flipped my hair. "Thank you, but I can take care of myself." I left his house absorbing everything that happen. "It can't believe I agree to his silly plan." I said out loud. My house isn't really far from here. The streets are empty which is not common. The breeze is stronger than coming here. I need to start brining a jacket.

I finally see people on the streets. Three guys are walking toward my direction. I move my way to the side to give room to the guys. However, with my luck they surrounded me in a circle. "Where are you going sweetie? Want to have some fun with us." A long blonde hair boy said grabbing both of my hands behind me. I remain still. The other guy with short brown hair with a cigarette in his mouth grab my head in place. "Comon it won't take long."

Finally the last guy with oily black hair took a hold of my skirt. "With your skirt being so short I don't think you mind me taking a look." He started to lift the front of my skirt.

Okay it's time to not hold back anymore. I bend my leg toward me and kick the black hair boy sending him far away from me. He tumble to the ground. I then bend down a little bit and quickly hit my head on the brown hair guys chin. Before the other guy could react I step on his foot allowing him to loosen his grip on me. I broke free. "Shannaraooo!" I punch the guy in the cheek.

The three guys stumble toward each other. "Your crazy!" The three boys said before running away. "Don't mess with me!" I yelled back at them. I laugh crazily until I notice a figure next to me. It's Sasuke standing in front of a black car. I slowly faded my laugher. "Uh please tell me you didn't see that."

Sasuke started to laugh. This is the first time I actually heard him laugh. I laugh awkwardly with him. He started to calm down. "Wow okay. I was on the way to my house until I saw you with the three guys. I made him pull over so I could save you, but who knew you would do that. Your a macho women."

"I'm not a macho women! I just took a couple of lessons here and there." How dare he call me a macho woman. "Okay Macho woman let me take you home." I glared at him. "Thanks but no thanks I can walk form here." I walk away from Sasuke, but he quickly drag me to the car. He open the door and push me in. He placed himself next to me. "Itachi drive home." Sasuke told the driver.

I folded my arms. "So Sasuke why are you taking me to your house?" I'm a little bit annoyed. Sasuke smirked. "Well there's a certain someone there who would be surprise to see you." I thought about what he said. "Who?" I puzzled. "Well isn't that obvious, it's Naruto." Sasuke teased. I blush and looked out the window on my side.

"Haha I like that reaction Sakura. Honestly, I don't know what he sees in you. I can't wait to tell him about your brute strength." Sasuke laughed again.

"Sasuke you.." I was cut of by Sasukes brother, Itachi. "We are here." He said quietly.

I am in shock. His house is a mansion. "Comon Sakura let's go inside" Sasuke and Itachi got out of the car. I follow behind them to the front door. I stare at the back of Sasuke's brother. He is tall and he has beautiful black hair. He sends a cool aura just like Sasuke. I watch Itachi open the front door with his key. I follow behind the brothers as I admire the inside of their house. The first thing I notice is the chandelier hanging in the hallway. We walk straight down the hallway, and I caught of the family photos on the wall. I saw a picture of Itachi and Sasuke as little kids. I also saw a picture that I believe are Sasuke's parents.

We turn right which turns out to be the living room. I notice Naruto's blonde hair laying on one of the couches. I hide myself behind Itachi and Sasuke. "We're back Naruto." Itachi said. "Oh welcome back, hey Sasuke how about another round of Mortal Kombat before I head home." Said Naruto. "I actually have a surprise for you Naruto.'' Sasuke moved to his right exposing me to Naruto. His eyes sparkled and he leaned at the edge of the couch. "Sakura what are you doing here!" He yelled out.

"Well I'll leave you kids to your fun.'' Itachi said. "Don't stay up too late Sasuke." I watch Itachi poke Sasuke in the forehead and walk away. That's a weird gesture. Sasuke's face showed a hint of happiness.

I follow Sasuke as he walk his way to the same couch that Naruto is on. He sat down leaving a huge gap between Naruto. I mentally curse Sasuke as I sit down between Naruto and Sasuke. "Hear this Naruto, I found Sakura on the streets surrounded by these guys trying to attack her. As soon as I got out of the car she beat the guys with her brute strength. I brought her here because I though you would like to see her." Sasuke explained. Naruto's eyes widen. "Wow Sakura I would of never guess you could do that." I just brush his comment aside. "Yeah I had taken boxing, karate, and Judo for personal reasons." I tried not to mention my personal life.

"What personal reasons." Naruto said trying to pry into my life. He stared and me and so did Sasuke. I thought about it long and hard. Should I tell them about my pass, I mean there is no harm in telling them. However, I tried so hard to forget about it. I finally sigh and muster my courage. "Do you really want to know." Both boys nod their heads in silence. I clench my hands together.

"It all started three years ago."


	4. Three years ago

Hello guys. First off, I know its been a while since I updated and I feel awful for taking so much time off. However, I am back and I will continue to work on this. I would also like to say that this chapter and the next one will have some OOC characters. I really do love all these characters but I had to twist some of them. Another note this flashback has two parts to it. Last, thank you for anyone who supports this story. You guys are my inspiration.

*I do not own Naruto*

 **8th grade**

*Tick- Tock*

I stare intensely at the clock on the wall. Just one minute before _he_ comes in. I hit my pencil on the desk swinging my legs back and forth. I count down the seconds like I do every day at school.

I look at the door and the clock again trying to calm myself down. I look over to the door again waiting for _him_ to walk in.

Just as I calculated the black and white hair boy breezed his way into the classroom. Everything about _him_ makes my world stop. Rock Lee's hair shined as the light complimented it even more. His black eyes sparkled with life and his green track jumpsuit hugged his body in all the right places. He walks pass my desk but this time our eyes met. He notices me staring at him and he sweetly smiled at me and continued walking.

I quickly look back on my desk playing with my two long braids trying to hide my smile. _I can't believe I made eye contact with him!_ I push my thick glasses up trying to face reality _. He did smile at me_! Seconds pass and the teacher walked into the classroom with an aloof expression.

Miss Karin didn't greet our class as usual but grabbing the stacks of paper off the desk and passing them out.

"You have exactly 40 minutes to complete this math test. No talking, cheating, or sleeping or whatever. If you do, try to not make it noticeable. Oh, and try to pass." Miss Karin walked back to her desk to pull out the latest gossip magazine.

Not even a minute into the test a note flew over my head and on my desk. I sighed as I put it in my back pocket already knowing what it says. I proceed to take my test already knowing the consequences I must face later.

*40 minutes later*

The bell rang for lunch and I bolted out the door. However, before I could even turn the corner two hands suddenly grabbed me by my arms.

"Sakura it's so nice to see you." A blonde-haired girl named Temari said gripping my arm tighter. "Why don't you join us to the bathroom." Tenten the girl with her hair in two buns said as she squeezed my arm.

Their grip was strong and I couldn't break free. I walked with them to the bathroom trying not to create a scene- like anyone cared though. Temari kicked me into the big stall with Tenten following right behind her locking the door. Temari snickered at me as she lifted me against the wall by my shirt.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura." Temari sang to herself. "I know you got my note during class today. Why didn't you give us the test answers like you usually do?" Temari said lifting me higher.

My feet barely touch the floor as I try prying her hands off me. Tenten came closer to me pulling my glasses off my face. "Sakura dear it looks like you made a mistake not giving us the answers." Tenten threw my glasses out of the stall and laughed in my face. I tried to say something back but the back of my throat tensed up while tears started to form out of my eyes.

"Hey, Tenten look at her face! You would think she would look prettier without her glasses, but that's not true at all." Temari said being mingy. I decided to try to fight back. I mustered up my courage and I swung my fist at Temari's face.

She let go of my shirt as I collapse on the floor catching my breath. "Ouch! You ugly bitch!" Temari held her cheek as she kicked my face making the back of my head colliding with the wall.

"Sakura Haruno you just made another big mistake." Temari boiled with anger. She unlocks the door storming out of the bathroom.

"Sakura, you will regret this." Tenten smirked following Temari as they left me in the bathroom. I slowly collected myself off the floor trying to deal with the stinging pain. I stumble out of the stall and to the sinks. The mirror showed my beaten-up appearance. My nose was bleeding to my chin and my cheek was already forming a black bruise. I wipe the tears that were forming in my eyes with my forearm and I rinse the blood off my face hissing in pain.

I shouldn't be adjusting to this abusive treatment. I need to become stronger so I can physically and mentally face them one day. I stare into the mirror trying to remember what I did to deserve this. Am I really this disgusting to be picked on _?_ I noticed my glasses on the floor near the entrance of the bathroom. I collected myself and picked them up and placed them back on my face. I honestly don't need these glasses to see but it makes me feel safer wearing them.

I place them back on my face and kept my head down as I walked out of the bathroom. *Woah* I collided with someone making me stumble back. I finally looked up and saw Rock Lee's stunning face.

I just stared at him for being so close to me. Rock Lee face smiled at me but his expression quickly changed. "Ehhh Sakura what happen to your face!" Rock Lee took a step closer to examine my face. I lifted my hands up to cover my beaten face. "I um dropped my glasses on the floor and when I bent down I hit my face on the sink." I lied through my teeth.

Rock Lee stared at me with an uncanny expression. "Sakura, are you sure that happened. You can tell me anything I won't tell anyone." He took my hand making me pull back immediately. "It's the truth Rock Lee believe me I have to go!" I held my hand to my heart as I rushed out of his sight.

 _You can't bring people into your problems Sakura. You must deal with them yourself_. I reached my locker looking at the new sticky notes covering it. _You suck. Just die. You are ugly._ I took the rest down without having to read them. I jumbled it all in my hand and open my locker. I placed today's sticky notes with the pile from previous days.

I looked around to see if Rock Lee followed me. He wasn't' in site, of course, he wouldn't go after me. I reach for my bag lunch I made myself. My parents are always away on a business trip and are never home. I gently close my locker shut and proceeded to go to my isolated spot for lunch.

I make my way to the back of the school where nobody goes. It's a peaceful area and nobody bothers me here. It's my only safe place at this school. I open the rusty back door and took a deep inhale of the outside smell. The area was vacant with just off colored grass and one big tree.

I strolled to the mother nature tree and sat down on the warm grass. I leaned my back on it closing my eyes for a second. It feels nice just being left alone. I opened my bag lunch and pulled out my home-made pasta. I eagerly took a bite and blessed myself for being a good cook.

"There you are Sakura!" I tensed up almost dropping my pasta. I lifted my face up to see Rock Lee's radiant face smiling at me. "I tried to find you to see it you were okay. I always wondered where you hang out during lunch."

"What are you doing here?" I flustered. Rock Lee sat down next to me. "Like I said Sakura I wanted to see if you were okay." His hand slowly made my way to my cheek. My heart pounded with his touch.

"Who really did this to you?" His eyes filled with sadness that made my heart sink. "I told you before that I hit my face on the…" He leaned over and kissed my tender bruise. I almost fainted.

 _Why did he do that? This must be a dream. Sakura wake up!_

"Why did you kiss me. We never talked before? I don't get it." That's so romantic of me to say. Rock Lee stared into my green confused eyes. His left hand found his way to one of my braids. "I actually always liked you Sakura you're really cool and attractive." I watch Rock Lee's face turned slight red. "So, this is kind of turning into a confession. I guess what I'm trying to say is will you be my girlfriend?" He kept playing with my hair.

 _This literally can't be happening right now. How can one of the most popular boys at school ask me out? I am dreaming. I'm totally dreaming right now._ I broke our eye contact and squeaked out a yes. His eyes lit up with excitement and he bear hugged me. "Hurray! I'm so happy I honestly thought you were going to say no for a second." He let go of me and sat back down.

"So, we should hang out later tonight if you don't mind. Let's meet up at the school at 7 pm tonight to you know just talk and hang out." I was shocked that he already wanted to hang out.

"School after hours? Why don't I go to your house, or you come to mine my parents aren't home. Why do we have to hang out at the school I don't like this place." He shook his head at me. "No, actually I have something to show you in one of the rooms at the school. However, I want us to be alone without any students or teachers. Common Sakura it will be fun." He tried to convince me.

I should say yes, I mean I been dreaming about this moment for forever. However, I couldn't shake off this uneasy feeling in my stomach. "Yes, yes, yes." My mouth moved on its own. Rock Lee smiled standing up. "Okay, then it's a date! I left my lunch in my locker but I'll see you later tonight." He waved bye.

I watch him leave and waited 20 seconds before laying on the grass. I brought my legs up to my stomach and buried my face to them. "Eeeekkkk!" I screamed in excitement.


	5. Three years ago pt 2

Hi everyone. Welcome to my new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for all the support. Thanks for reading!

I do not own Naruto.

"The blue or purple shirt." I said looking at my options. I took a good look at both. Yeah, I'll go with the purple one. I took off my shirt and replaced it with the new one. I walked over to my wall mirror and looked at myself. "I really like these jeans I should wear them more often." I twirled around in them. "Maybe I should wear some makeup… never mind I don't like wearing makeup." I looked at myself one more time.

"I'm so excited to see Rock Lee!" I walked down the stairs and reached my way to the door. I glance at the family picture on the living room counter like I do every time I leave the house.

"Mom, dad I'm finally meeting a boy! I wish you were here to give me advice on what I should do. I miss you guys and I can't wait for you guys to come back home." I left locking the door behind me.

I climbed on my pink bicycle near the garage. I didn't pedal too fast to break a sweat, but just fast enough to reach the school right on time. The streets were quiet while the street lights lit my way to the school.

I eventually reached the entrance of the school that I hate. I parked my bicycle in a spot where it was not that visible. I noticed that Rock Lee was not here but a sticky note on the double doors.

 _Come to the abandoned art room I will be waiting. - Rock Lee_

There was a small flashlight in front of the door. I picked it up and clicked it on. I scrunched the sticky note in my hand and put it in my pocket. Mixed feelings raced in my head. _Why are we meeting there? I'm so excited to see him. I have a bad feeling about this._

I shook my head and walked inside. It didn't surprise me that the doors were unlocked. Inside was pitch black and I concentrated on going to the art room. I placed one hand on my chest to comfort myself in the dark.

I reached the abandoned room and slowly opened it.

The room was also pitch black but only a dim lamp on the teacher's desk was present. I turned the flashlight off and placed it on the ground and walked toward the desk. I saw a beautiful red rose on the desk and picked it up smelling it. I held the rose in my hand and saw a sticky note on the desk. "Are you ready Sakura?" I read the note out loud.

"Are you ready Sakura?" A female voice crept behind me said. I quickly turned back trying to see through the darkness. I kept on looking but suddenly, a piece of cloth covered my face. The smell of chemicals filled my lungs as I tried to break free. I tried screaming but my vision throat went dry. I dropped the rose and my body went limp.

-Later-

My eyes opened and closed trying to regain consciousness. I realize that my mouth was covered with duct tape, my hands were tied to the arms of the chair, and my feet were tied to the chair also. I tried to remain calm to figure out where I am. I slowly turned my neck behind me to see that I'm on top of a staircase. This means I'm located in the basement of the school.

 _Okay time to panic_

I screamed under the tape and rubbed my wrist against the chair. The burn from the rope hurt, but I had to continue. I kept on screaming to see if anyone can hear me.

"Don't be an idiot Sakura. You can't break free and nobody can hear you." Temari popped out in front of me with Tenten holding a flashlight to lead the way. My eyes widen in shock.

"Sakura dear I bet your wondering what I'm doing here and not your beloved Rock Lee. I would let you speak but I don't want to hear your annoying voice. So just listen up." She paced back and forth.

"I find your existence annoying. Why do you even go this school you don't belong here. It's like with your perfect grades and perfect attendance your trying to make everyone look bad. You don't deserve to be smart you're not even pretty. You're disgusting to look at and everyone can agree even Rock Lee."

I shook my head when she said his name. _This can't be true. She's making it all up._ I heard footsteps coming closer to me. Tenten pointed the flashlight at _him_ walking toward me. I wanted to scream but my lips were frozen.

He stood in front of me. His eyes that were used to be filled with life were now dull. He is still wearing his track jumpsuit. He smiled at me. "Sakura I'm so glad you came!" He clapped his hands together. I wanted to show you this. "Tenten handed him an object and went back to her spot.

He shoved the object in front of my face as I flinched back afraid he was going to hit me with it. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my reflection. My cheeks were red from the heat and black from my bruise. My braids were tangled up and my eyes were red. I look pitiful. _How did I become like this? What did I do to deserve this?_

Rock Lee pulled the mirror away from my face. "I bet you're wondering why I'm doing this. It's easy. You need to realize that a little girl like you will never have a happy ending. I never seen a girl more irritating than you. What I told you today at lunch was a lie. I don't care about you. It was an act to watch your pitiful expression in the end. Let's just it was worth it."

My heart was hurting. I couldn't breathe. I knew deep down inside that this was too good to be true. He brought the mirror over his head and I closed my eyes flinching back. I heard him slam it on the floor. I never knew Rock Lee was like this. I slowly open my eyes and he was inches from my face. He grabbed my sweaty hands while his hands were cold. He clenched them tightly. I breathe intensely. I decided to scream at him to see if he would let me go. "Goodbye Sakura." He whispered. His eyes were full of hatred but his hands were shaking.

I looked into his burning eyes and shook my head no. Tears started to pour out of my eyes.

He let go of his hands. He pushed me with all his strength and I clench my body to prepare for the fall. My body hit against the chair and stairs at the same time. I held in my scream and tried not to think of the pain. My head was spinning different directions as it was hard to breathe.

I eventually reached the cold ground. I heavily breathe through my nose for air. I notice blood on the stairs and running down my face. I watch them leave and my vision turned black.

-The next day-

I woke up to an annoying beeping machine. I looked over and notice an Iv attached to my bruised arm. My left leg felt weird so I took off the cover. My leg was covered with a big white cast. _I guess_ _I broke my leg._ My whole body hurts. My mind went blank for a minute and I remember the reason I am here. Tears flowed out of my eyes. _I can't believe that happened I thought Rock Lee really liked me_. I couldn't stop crying. Someone knocked on the door.

She rushed to my side. "I'm so happy to see your awake. Are you in pain?" I couldn't speak I looked away to look at the clock on the wall.

5 pm.

I shook my head no. I was both physically and emotionally in pain. I try to wipe my tears. There was no point telling her this since this can't be fixed. "Okay that's good my name is Ann Diamond and I am your nurse." Her green eyes are the same color as mine, but prettier. "So, I know this is sudden but there are police waiting outside to talk to you. If you are ready you can talk to them, but you don't have to do it now if you don't want to."

I just shook my head yes. _I don't want to talk to anyone_. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes. I'll bring them inside. Please hit the call light on your right if you need me for anything. Oh, and here are your glasses so you can see." She grabbed my glasses from the table and placed them on my face. I cringed.

 _How are they not broken?_

"Goodbye Sakura don't forget to hit the button if you need me." She left me alone in the room.

A couple seconds later someone knocked on the door. A man with white hair with a stern look on his face walked in. He walked toward me and pulled a chair next to me. "My name is Jiraiya and I am here to ask you some questions pertaining to what happened last night."

I gulped.

"I'm just going to go straight to the point I know you probably want to relax. Someone called the police last night around 8 pm saying that someone should check the basement as they heard a rumor that someone was sneaking around past hours. So, the police checked and they found you laying there in a puddle of blood. Sakura, do you remember what happened last night. We are under investigation and there are no leads to anything."

I shook my head no. "I'm sorry I don't remember anything, but I do not want the investigation to continue, please. It's all over and I'm okay so just don't press further into it." My voice was raspy as I spoke for the first time.

 _If I tell the police anything Temari will find a way to end my life._ Jiraiya still had a stern look on his face. "Okay. I will consider your option. The doctor is right outside the door and he will inform you what's going on. I hope you recover well." He finally smiled at me and walked out.

I was alone again.

I waited for a good three minutes until there was a knock on my door.

"Hello, Sakura I am Doctor Orochimaru." The doctor said immediately walking towards me. He looked tired as his pale skin clenched to his skin. "You had a concussion last night nothing too bad. You have a bunch of bruises on your body and a broken leg. Also, I'm here to inform you that I looked at your file to contact your guardians. When I tried to call your mother, the police answered. They said that your parents died in an unexpected shooting and they will send more information soon. I'm sorry to inform you, but your parents are dead." He said all at once.

 _How is this happening_? My eyes cried again I screamed as loud as I could. I screamed for the time I couldn't last night and how my parents are just suddenly gone. I pounded my fist on the bed in anger. The IV stinging with every movement. I didn't look at the doctor to see his expression. I stop hitting the bed and tried to calm down. My whole body was shaking and my eyes burned.

"I looked at your emergency contacts and there was only one contact that your parents left for you." Orochimaru said in a monotone voice. "Who is my emergency contact." I whispered still not looking at him. "Her name is Tsunade and she is here waiting to pick you up. Since you have injuries I wanted you to stay here until you were stable, but Tsunade is a doctor and she has my permission to take you now, but only if you consent to it."

I remember Tsunade. I stayed at her house when I was younger when my parents went on their business trips. I nod my head yes. I don't know what I want to do, but I want to get out of this hospital.

"Okay, I will go get her. Sakura I hope your leg heals perfectly." I heard him walk away from me.

My tears stopped. I heard the sound of heels clicking toward my direction. I looked over at the door and saw Tsunade. She was wearing a sundress with her hair in the usual twin tails. She quickly rushed to my side. She hovered over me and bear hugged me with force. Her warmth filled my numb body. "It's sad to meet you like this Sakura, but I'm going to take care of you alright." She looked at my pitiful green eyes. "The doctor told me you were ready to leave." I shook my head yes.

"Okay let's get out of here and get some fresh air." She wheeled the wheelchair toward the edge of the bed. She took the gauge tape from the counter and place her hand on the IV. She removed it and I ignore the stinging pain. She wrapped my arm where the IV was. "Okay are you ready Sakura." I nodded my head.

She lifted me up from the bed and into the wheelchair. I took a deep breath from the sudden movement. She wheeled me out of the room and to the parking lot. We reached her shiny red car and she opened the passenger door. She lifted me again and placed me gently on the seat. She folded up the chair and placed it in the back seat.

She got in the car and didn't waste any minute leaving the parking lot. She turned on the radio turning it down low.

"Sakura, we are going to stop by your house and get your things okay." I tense up when she said that. "No, let's just go to your house okay." My voice cracked. I can't go to my house right now I'm too unstable too.

Tsunade took a deep breath. "Okay Sakura I will let the movers take care of it and send everything to my house. So, the school semester is almost done anyways I can let you stay at home and you can go to Konoha High starting the new semester."

I didn't say anything. A new school with new people. What if I get treated the same?

"Do you remember at all what happened." She tried getting me to talk again. I blinked and hot tears that burned with hatred poured out. I kept my gaze in front of me. "You don't have to tell me that's fine. I see hatred in your eyes we can put that hatred in fighting like boxing, karate, and Judo. Trust me you'll like it." I finally looked at her we made eye contact I shook my head yes. I closed my eyes bringing the seat back.

 _If only I was prettier this wouldn't have happened. Rock Lee you shattered my heart and it will never be the same._ I took off my glasses and clenched them in my hand.


	6. Cutting ties

Hey guys! I'm happy to update a new chapter that took forever for me to write. I hope you guys like it and thank you guys for your support!

 **I do not own Naruto**

"I been taking lessons ever since that day. I honestly don't know how she puts up with me." I said finally meeting Naruto and Sasuke's eyes. They were just staring at me. I realized what I just told them. I hovered my hands in front of my face trying to hide from them.

"I am so sorry! I know you guys ask how I learned how to fight, but I ended up spilled my whole life story. The only person who knows about everything is Ino and Tsunade. I guess it feels good to tell someone else." I wanted to sink into the floor with every word that came out of my mouth.

I suddenly felt warm hands on both sides of my shoulder. I slowly moved my hands and saw that they had faint smiles on their faces. Sasuke was the first person to say something. "Sakura it's okay you don't' have to apologize. You're welcome to tell us anything that you want. We will listen." He took his hand off my shoulder and folded his hands on his lap.

Naruto responded right after Sasuke. "I can't believe that happened to you. It's just not fair." He tightened his grip on my shoulder. I placed my hand on his warm hand. "Yeah, it's not fair but that's life I guess. I'm still stuck in the past since it's hard for me to move on. However, I'm okay with it though." I just flashed him a weak smile to reassure him that I was somewhat okay.

"I really appreciate you guys listening to me. It means a lot." I said almost whispering. "Of course, Sakura what are friends for." Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

 _Friends. He uses that word so freely I'm just not use to it._ Somehow my weak smile became a more vibrant one.

Sasuke cleared his throat. I realized that I still had my hand Naruto's hand and immediately pulled away. "Are you hungry Sakura do you want something to eat?" He said trying to hid his smirk.

"Um no it's okay I should be on my way out." I stood up and faced them. "Thank you though."

Naruto and Sasuke just looked at each other smiling. "Sakura, you can't go yet you have to try Itachi's cooking. It's so good that you won't regret it." Naruto said getting really hyped about it.

Sasuke was just nodding his head. "Fine I guess I'll stay but I'm leaving right after okay." I gave in so quickly.

"Okay let's go into the dining room." Sasuke and Naruto stood up at the same time as I followed behind them. We walked into the dining room and there was another chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I noticed Itachi silently eating his food at the huge dining table by himself.

"Hey." Itachi said noticing our presence. "If you are hungry there is food I made in the kitchen. Sasuke will serve you guys." Itachi went back to eating. Sasuke rolled his eyes when Itachi said the word serve. "Well you guys can sit down I'll be right back." Sasuke said making his way to the kitchen.

I decided to sit in front of Itachi and Naruto sat right next to me. Itachi looked at me and stopped eating. "I'm glad that Sasuke has a new friend. He tends to shut himself out and can be cold at times, but actually he is a really caring person." Itachi said starting a conversation with me.

 _Friends._ _There goes that word again. I guess we are friends I'm at his house about to eat dinner with him and his brother._ I can feel my cheeks warm up.

"Since you are his friend I have to show you his baby pictures." He pulled out his wallet. Naruto tried to hold in his laugher. "You are going to love this Sakura." He said still holding it in.

Itachi pulled out three baby pictures of Sasuke and displayed them on the table. I glance at each one. The first one was when he was just born in the hospital. The second one was him and Itachi with matching clothes. The last one was him clenching to Itachi with cat ears on.

"Wow it's a little Sasuke and he looks so happy! I really like this one." I pointed to the cat ear one. Itachi let out a little chuckle. "Me too since our parents are always out of town working he would always follow me around and clench onto me. He's not like this anymore he doesn't depend on me a lot anymore."

 _"_ I think it's great that you really care about him." I said wishing I had a sibling. Sasuke walked in with three plates of food in his hands. Sasuke saw the pictures on the table and his face turn bright red.

"Brother not again!" Sasuke said speed walking to the table. Itachi put the pictures back in his wallet and stood up before Sasuke reached the table. "Well I'm finish here and you guys don't have to worry about cleaning up. I'll see you guys in the morning." Itachi walked pass Sasuke poking his forehead.

"I don't appreciate you showing my baby pictures to them! Oh, Sakura can spend the night, right?" Sasuke said touching his forehead.

"Wait what." I said confused. Itachi shook his head yes. "Yeah she can use the guest room it is always open." He walked away from us. Sasuke placed the plates in front of us and sat down in front of Naruto.

"Okay pause for a second Sasuke. I didn't agree on spending the night here remember. I was going to leave right after I eat." I said trying to remind him. "Oh, common Sakura it's already dark outside and plus Naruto is spending the night." Sasuke is the worse tease ever.

I turned and looked at Naruto whose face was a little red. _He doesn't know I like him_. I ignored Sasuke's comment and looked at the food in front of me. "Thank you for the food." I said out loud digging in. Naruto and Sasuke followed right after.

"Wow you were telling the truth. Itachi is a good cook." I was surprised by the food. "Thanks, I'll tell him you said that. He started cooking at a young age."

We eventually finished our food in 15 minutes. Sasuke grabbed our plates and walked to the kitchen leaving Naruto and I alone. "Sakura, are you really spending the night?" He said drawing circles on the table with his finger.

 _It's already dark out and Tsunade is still at work and can't pick me up._ "Um I have to ask Tsunade if it's okay is I do. I'll do that now actually." I took out my phone and dialed her number. The phone rang two times before she answered.

"Hey Sakura, what's up? I can't talk too long I'm still at work." She said getting straight to the point. I gripped my phone and suddenly got nervous. "I just wanted to ask you if I can spend the night at my.. um.. friend's house." It's weird saying the word friend out loud.

"Yeah sure you can spend the night at Ino's house. You're always welcome to spend the night at her house, but thanks for asking though." She said assuming I was talking about Ino.

"Well actually it's not Ino's house I'm going to be staying at. I'm going to be spending the night at my friend Sasuke's house if that's still okay." Tsunade let the loudest gasp. "Hold on a minute Sakura. Are you telling me that you made a new friend?"

"Yes, I did actually it's a little shocking I know." I said agreeing with her. "Yeah sure you can spend the night just be safe okay. Text or call me if anything happens okay. I'm excited to hear about all of this. I got to go okay I'll see you tomorrow." The phone cut off.

"Was that a yes?" Naruto said still drawling circles on the table. Sasuke walked in right just in time. "Yeah I just got off the phone with Tsunade and she said it was okay to spend the night here.?" I sounded more confident than I feel.

"Oh, that's great Sakura. I'll give you some clothes if you like and show you to the guest room. By the looks of it you just want to go to bed." I don't know how Sasuke can tell but he was right. A lot has happened today and I feel exhausted.

"Yes, thank you that would be nice." I said standing up and pushing my chair. Naruto did the same and Sasuke lead the way to his room. We had to climb his beautiful stair case and pass by a couple of rooms to get to his.

His room was painted a dark blue and was simple and clean. Sasuke went to his closet and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "Here Sakura you can wear this I promise you that they are clean. Naruto, can you show her where the bathroom is at while I change." Sasuke handed me the clothes.

Naruto looked at the clothes and blushed making me blush too. "Let's go Sakura it's this way." He walked in front of me. He was quiet as I admire his back. "So, this is the bathroom and there is a spare toothbrush under the sink. You can meet us back at Sasuke's room when you are done." His face was still red when he walked away.

I closed the door and laid the clothes on the sink. "Geez Naruto why did you have to make it so awkward." I said getting undressed. I slipped on the oversize t-shirt that covered the shorts I was given.

I stared into the mirror. _Damn I just have one problem I didn't think through. I have to take off my makeup and I didn't bring any with me._ I walked around the bathroom trying to calm down. "I don't want them to see me without my makeup on." I looked at myself in the mirror. _I guess I just have to suck it up and just face them._ I washed my face thoroughly making sure everything was off my face.

I looked at my imperfect skin and facial features. I cringed. I found the tooth brush and brushed my teeth. I left my toothbrush in the cup holder and carried my clothes out of the bathroom. I made my way to Sasuke's room hesitating to walk in at first.

"Can you show me to the guest room please." I said while I was halfway in the hallway and in his room. They both stared at me for a good minute. "That's a different look you don't have any makeup on." Sasuke said walking toward me.

He turned and looked at Naruto. "Do you have anything to say to her before she leaves." Sasuke sounded like he was urging Naruto to say something. Naruto broke his stare from me. "Good night Sakura I'll see you in the morning." He muttered.

Sasuke laughed as he walked out the door as I followed. "Is Naruto acting weird because I don't have any makeup on?" I asked. Sasuke shook his head no. "Of course, not Sakura. He's acting this way because you are wearing his clothes. He left those clothes at my house and I thought you like to wear them. You're welcome."

I feel like my head is going to explode. _I'm wearing Naruto's clothes!_ "That does explain a lot." I was going to die in embarrassment. Sasuke laughed and stopped at the guest room. "Actually I know this is going to be weird asking you but do you have any.." Sasuke interrupted my sentence.

"Yes, Sakura I do have some makeup that you can use or have. My mother has some unopened makeup in her room that I can take for you. Don't worry she is never going to use them. I'll leave them in the bathroom so you can use it in the morning.

"Thank you Sasuke." I said truly thankful of his generosity. He turned on the lights and walked into the room. I climbed on the bed and went under the covers. "Good night Sakura." He turned off the lights and shut the door.

I closed my eyes and snuggled the blanket to my face. _Friends._

 **The next day**

Itachi dropped us off at the front. I stepped out of the car and saw people staring at us. We walked toward the entrance of the school and I overheard the whispers. "Of course, she is with someone new." I head a female voice say. "Do you think she's dating both at the same time." I heard a male voice say. I rolled my eyes and I noticed Hinata was looking our way too. We were getting closer to the entrance and she was still looking. _Wait hold on she's staring right at Naruto_! I casually stared at her. Her eyes were still on Naruto and her cheeks were a bit red. _Wait I know this look that's the look I gave to Rock Lee. She really like Naruto!_ "I have to tell Kiba." I whispered to myself.

I spotted Kiba staring at Hinata on the other side of the yard. "I'll see you guys later I have to talk to someone." I drifted away from them and marched my way to Kiba. He saw me and smiled. "Hey Sakura, what were you doing in Sasuke…" I dragged him by the arm to a secluded place not letting him finish his sentence.

"Hinata likes Naruto like the stalking type or like the I know every detail about him type. Trust me I know what that looks like." I spat out.

Kiba casually nodded his head. "You're just going to nod your head. That's all you're going to say. Did you even hear a word I just said?" He still had the same expression on his face. "Yeah, I already knew that the whole class knows except Naruto and apparently, you. I knew she liked Naruto and I still confessed to her." Kiba said breaking the news to me.

"Why are you acting so calm about this?" I feel like an idiot for making a big deal about this. "I know that I still have a chance with her. That's why I need you Sakura. I need you to help me out." He pleaded.

"It would have helped me if you would have told me this in the beginning. Whatever I'll still help you out." The bell rang to go to class. "Yay! Hinata is right there. This is your chance Sakura go work your magic." He pushed me and I almost tripped on my feet.

Hinata was about to walk inside the building but I caught up to her. "Hey Hinata I know we never talked before but I have a question. Do you have anyone you currently like?" I decided to be blunt. Hinata's face turned bright red and covered her mouth with her hands. "Was it that noticeable." Hinata said stuttering in a sweet quiet voice. I frowned. _Don't say Naruto. Let me be wrong._ "I have a crush on Naruto but please don't tell him. I plan on confessing to him soon." She cupped her cheeks with her hands.

I didn't know what to say. I felt my cheeks heat up too. "What about Kiba what do you think of him." I said almost choking on my words. Hinata eyes widen. "Kiba is always nice to me and I think he's a wonderful person. I always feel comfortable when I'm around him. We were childhood friends and he confessed to me recently but I don't feel the same."

I wanted to get away from her. She's so nice and pure and she deserves to be happy. "Thank you Hinata sorry for dragging you into this but I was just curious. Just don't forget that Kiba is not the type to give up easily." We made it to our classroom and I walked to my seat.

I can't do this. I can't like Naruto anymore, I can't help Kiba, and I need to go back to the way I was. If Hinata loves Naruto then she shouldn't have anyone in her way. She reminds me of myself in middle school madly in love with a boy. I shouldn't take that away from her.

I slammed my head on my desk closing my eyes. Why did I have to fall in love with Naruto? It should be easy for me to let this go. How did my heart grow so weak? What if Naruto likes Hinata back. I mean she is a great girl who wouldn't fall in love with her. I should cut ties with everyone to make everyone's lives easier- Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke. I should just go back to how it was and just talk to Ino.

I felt a paper ball hit my head. It must be Ino. I didn't feel like looking. I felt another paper ball getting thrown at my head again. "Ugh." I lifted my head and looked over and realized that Naruto was in her seat. I frowned. "What are you doing here? Where is Ino?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know she never walked in. Anyways are you okay? You walked away from us this morning and when you entered class you looked like you were deep in thought. Did something happen?"

I felt guilty. Naruto is so caring that he noticed little details that shouldn't be noticed. I didn't say anything and looked away from him. I could only imagine the expression on his face.

"I'm guessing you didn't see what was written on the board. Well it said that we can work on our projects today since our teacher is not here today." Naruto said not letting our conservation die out.

"Well we have our sketch done and we don't have the materials right now to make it. So, we don't have to work on it." I said still not facing him.

"Yeah that true so how about we hang out outside to get some fresh air. The substitute teacher really doesn't care what we do." Naruto said still talking to me. "No I don't want to hang out right now. I want to be alone." I said trying to stay strong.

"Sakura what's wrong? Did I do something to make you mad?" Naruto had a hint of hurt in his voice. I quickly turned my head. "Of course, not at all Naruto. I'm fine let's just go outside." I decided that this will be the last time talking to him.

Naruto smiled like he usually does. "Okay great let's go!" He jumped out of his seat and lead the way. I followed quietly behind him like last time. _Is this really the last time I'm going to spend with him?_ Our time was short together but it was fun while it lasted. I guess love isn't for me after all.

We reached the roof of the school and Naruto opened the door for me. I stepped outside and with my luck Hinata and Kiba were there looking straight at me


	7. Goodbye

Hello everyone. It's been a while but I am finally back. Thanks for your continuous support and feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-I do not own Naruto-

What if I bolt out the door never come back to this school. Maybe if I back away slowly and say I have to go to the infirmary I can leave peacefully from this scene. I didn't want anything to do with Kiba or Hinata anymore, but with my luck here they are. I bit my lip and took a step backwards but flinched when Kiba opened his big mouth.

"Sakura! It's nice to see you here. I thought Hinata and I were going to be the only ones on the roof. It's such a nice day out here isn't it. You and Naruto can sit next to us if you want you know what they say the more the merrier." He was smiling without a care in the world.

I was grimacing slightly shaking my head no. Hinata was looking at the floor looking flustered. Naruto who didn't look at me replied to the invitation. "Thank you but actually Sakura and I will be over in that corner working on our project." I thanked Naruto in my head for his generous decision.

I kept my head low as Naruto lead the way to the other side. "Wait!" A loud shaky outburst came out of the quiet girl. She glanced at Naruto and to the floor and back at Naruto. "Well like Kiba said the more the merrier. It will be fun if we were all together you don't have to share your project but if _we_ were next to each other wouldn't that be fun."

Am I hearing this right. Quiet Hinata is trying to make Naruto stay. She is making her move on Naruto right now. She's is smarter than what I give her credit for. I took a deep breath. This is official I can't stay here and watch this all play out. I tried not to let my jealously show. I glanced at Kiba and he was not happy at Hinata's outburst either. He didn't think that Hinata would have the courage to say this in front of everyone.

"Well I guess if you put it like that we can sit together only if Sakura wants to." Everyone turned their heads and stared at me. I don't like this at all. The stares are different this time. These weren't the stares that I receive while people were admiring my beauty, but stares that remind me of my middle school days where I was made fun of. Stares that watched me closely piercing through my skin. Stares that people watched me get bullied but nobody bothering to help.

"Sakura are you okay?" Naruto's voice brought me back to reality. I looked at his worried face and it just killed me. I shook off my thoughts and tried to focus on the present. I took a deep breath regretting what I'm about to do. "Yeah sure… I mean yeah I'm okay and we can sit next to them." I really wasn't thinking and sat next to Hinata and Kiba while Naruto sat right across from me.

An awkward silence filled the air as Kiba and I were trying to figure out what to do as Hinata was trying to find the words to say to Naruto. Naruto smiled as he didn't realize the situation he is in right now. "So, are you guys working on your projects right now?" Naruto initiated a conversation.

Kiba folded his hand together. "No, we have all the stuff we need to make our project at Hinata's house. We decided that might as well use this free time to go outside and get some fresh air." Kiba said with a hint of annoyance. So Kiba is going to Hinata's house to work on the project. I hope things progress before that so I don't have to do anything.

"Oh if I remember correctly you and Hinata were childhood friends. So, I guess you got lucky when you guys were paired up together." Naruto said which I didn't know about. Kiba looked at Hinata and smiled. "Yeah we are childhood friends and that's it. I mean he's my best friend or you can even say he's like a brother to me." Hinata tried to prove a point that there is no romantic interest with Kiba.

I could feel Kiba's heart shatter inside his body and he could probably feel mine too. I knew I had to do something. "Like a brother Hinata? There isn't anything else you feel around him?" I'm don't know where I'm leading this conversation but I'm trying for mine and Kiba's sake.

Hinata and Naruto looked at me if this had a deeper meaning. Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know what you're asking Sakura, but I only see Kiba as a mere friend and he knows that." She scooted closer to Naruto.

A tick went off in my head. Stay strong Sakura it's going to be okay. If only Kiba would help me out here. Kiba's face remained neutral but I know he's hurting inside. "Oh, Naruto how have you been we really don't talk much and I would like to change that." Another tick went off in my head. Naruto's face was a little red and his smile was gentle.

"I'm doing great actually thanks for asking. I agree we should talk more that would be great I always thought you were really nice." Naruto basically complimented her. "You think that I'm nice. Thank you that really means a lot Naruto." Hinata scooted closer to Naruto creating a huge space between me and her. Another tick went off.

"Yeah I hope this doesn't sound weird but I have notice you at lunch when you share your food and in class that you always give your pencils to classmates." He said scratching his head trying not to be bashful.

I couldn't say anything to break their conversation. It looks like Naruto likes her. Look at them they look like a happy couple from a fairy tale. He notices little things about her like I did with Rock Lee. I can guarantee that Hinata knows everything about him too.

I thought this was going to be different. I thought Naruto slightly liked me and we could maybe end up together. I swear he gave off hints that might indicate he liked me more as a friend. However, nothing has changed from middle school. I am still that ugly girl no matter if I change my outer appearance. What if he's pretending to like me just to hurt my feelings in the end and date Hinata.

My heart was beating out of my chest. I feel sweat from under my uniform and my throat is dry. He's going to leave me for her and there is nothing I can do about it. "So, what is your project about Naruto?" Hinata innocently asked. I glared at Naruto hoping he wouldn't share our project.

Naruto glanced at me and noticed my discomfort. "It's okay Sakura it's just Hinata and Kiba we are sharing with." Before I could say anything, he opened the sketch book revealing the picture. That's it! What is he doing? He knows that I was uncomfortable about this whole project and he's sharing it with people he's not even close to.

I snatched the sketchbook from Naruto's hands feeling my face burn up. Don't do anything you regret Sakura. I heard a voice in the back of my head said. I felt the last tick go off in my head. "I can't take this anymore!" I stood up and slammed the sketch book hard on the ground making everyone flinch. "Kiba what are you doing right now! The deal is over I can't help you anymore and Naruto." I looked at his distraught eyes which made me tear up. I decided not to say anything to him. "Hinata he's all yours." My voiced cracked.

I ran back inside the building trying to away from it all. I kept running all the way until I was outside the front gates. Strong hands grabbed onto my clammy hand tugging me toward them. I tried to see through the tears and it was Naruto. What is he doing here?

Naruto grabbed my other hand making me face him. "Let go." I whispered. "Sakura what's wrong? Why are you crying? Was it because I was going to share our sketch?" He still didn't let go of my hands. "Let go." I whispered again a little bit louder. "Sakura please talk to me. I want to know what you're thinking. Is there anything I can do to help?" Naruto pleaded gripping my hands tighter.

My brain exploded. "Let go of me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs making Naruto immediately let go. I screamed in horror again in his face before booking it out of the school grounds. When Naruto was griping my hands it remined me of the time I was tied up and Rock Lee was gripping them before pushing me.

I realized that I have no clue where I'm running to. I don't want to go to my empty house who knows what I'll do in this state. The only person who came in mind was Ino's house who I didn't keep in contact today. Hopefully someone is home or else I just might have another break down in the middle of the streets.

I eventually reached Ino's house opening the door without knocking. I'm glad that the door was unlock even though I keep telling her and her parents to lock it. I ran up the stairs and into her room.

"Sakura?" Ino gasped and put the book she was holding onto the nightstand. "Are you okay you look awful what's wrong?" I can hear the panic in Ino's voice. I cried even harder and crawled into bed with her without an explanation.

Ino pulled a tissue box from the night stand and placed it on the middle on the bed. "Just to let give you a heads up I'm sick." I blew my nose into a tissue and grabbed another to dry my tears.

Ino scooted closer to me. "So honestly I'm freaking out on the inside right now so please tell me what's wrong? Did something happen at school?" I didn't know where to begin. Should I tell her about the deal with kiba or how Hinata wants Naruto or how I'm cutting ties with everyone.

"To keep this simple Kiba and I made a deal when we were dating to help each other out. He helps me get with Naruto and I help him get with Hinata." Ino gasped at what I just told her. "So, did he ever like you in the first place?" I shook my head. "Trust me I was mad at first when he used me like that but he thought of me. Well it turns out that Hinata loves Naruto. Like how I loved Rock Lee in middle school. That's when I decided to cut ties with Kiba and Naruto completely. I was going to spend my last moments with Naruto on top of the roof but Kiba and Hinata were there. We ended up sitting next to them and Naruto and Hinata were just getting along so nicely like a perfect couple."

I tried to hold my tears in. "I saw Naruto blushing at Hinata couple of times and he was going to show her our project and that's when I lost it. I told Kiba that the deal is off and Hinata that can have him. Naruto ended up chasing me but I screamed at him." I blew my nose again.

"It just hurts so much." My body felt numb. Ino wrapped her arm around my body. "You know Sakura you don't have to do this. Love is a fair game if you really love Naruto then go for it. Don't let anyone get in your way and let Naruto decide who he really wants to date. I know it seems like your past is going to happen again, but don't forget I'm here to help you with anything."

I was right coming here. Ino's voice and presence is helping me calm down. "Can I spend the night here Ino? My whole-body hurts and I don't want to move." Ino tucked my hair under my ear and pulled the covers on me. "I'll contact Tsunade for you so that she's not worried. I barely heard what Ino said as I drifted to sleep.


	8. This is what's best

Hello everyone. Here is the new chapter and thanks for the continuous support!

 **I do not own Naruto**

"Thank you so much for dropping me off Mr. Yamanaka I can't thank you enough." I bowed my head thanking him for dropping me off at my house. Since I spent the night at Ino's house I contracted her cold and even though she begged me to stay at her house I refused. I guess I felt like if I stayed with her another day I would be bothersome.

"Are you going to be okay Sakura? Like Ino said you can still stay at my house, so you won't be alone." Mr. Yamanaka voiced his concerned. I was extremely grateful at his kindness, but I just couldn't accept it. I honestly needed time for myself after what everything that happened.

"I really do appreciate it, but I'll be fine. My aunt has a bunch of medicine that I can take, and I don't feel that sick. I let out a sweet smile trying to convince him that I'm fine.

Mr. Yamanaka was hesitant but was defeated. "Okay get some rest and don't forget to eat. Also, please text Ino if you need anything." I shook my head and watched him drive off. I went inside my house and let out a huge cough that I was holding in. The truth is that I feel terrible, but I didn't want him to worry about me.

I made my way to the bathroom where my shower awaits me. I feel so dirty and cold that a shower and bath sounds like the perfect remedy. I looked in the mirror and noticed my eyes had a tint of red in them. My nose was red from the cold and the eyeliner and mascara that Sasuke gave me was all over my face. That's why Mr. Yamanaka was so concerned about me.

I washed my hands and took my contacts off making my eyes feel ten times better. I need to get out of the habit of wearing my contacts to sleep it's only making my vision worse. I stripped my clothes off and put it in my hamper and turned the water on. I tip toed my way inside the bathtub and felt the hot water beat into my cold skin.

I realized that I slept all yesterday afternoon and night and I haven't ate anything. I appreciate Ino's attempt on trying to wake me up to feed me, but I just wanted to sleep. I should of ate and taken some medicine before taking a shower. Oh well.

I scrubbed my face and body too hard making sure all unwanted substances were gone. I started scrubbing harder letting my mind wonder off. No matter how hard I scrubbed I can't erase my past or the present. I can't erase how stupid I was getting manipulated in the past and how I screamed at Naruto's face in the present. I grabbed my shampoo and angrily scrubbed my hair yanking out some of my loose hair strands.

The past couple of days I struggled with my inner self. I felt myself changing in a good way, but being cold and heartless is the easier option. I felt the tears fall down my cheek. I silently sobbed uncontrollably while I continued washing out the soap out of my hair. I felt clean enough to close the drain and start filling the bath tub with hot water for my bath.

My tears kept falling as I sat down feeling the hot water fill up the tub. I started hitting my thighs to relieve some of the pain building up in my chest. My depression is building up to the point where I don't how to function. Isolating myself and lashing out seems like the only options available.

I turned the water off and stretched my body out. I leaned my head on the wall and closed my eyes. The scorching hot water felt good on my cold skin. I started thinking about the past again. What if I went to a different middle school? What if mother and father never went on that business trip? Life would be so different if only there was a reverse button. I took a deep breath in and out. Yes, my life would be different if my past was changed, but then I wouldn't have met my best friend Ino or should I even say this… Naruto.

I need to be stronger and try to find my own happiness and peace within myself. I'm only driving myself to a wall of self-destruction if I keep this up. Goodness I need a cigarette right now. It's been too long since I smoked. It's a bad habit that I acquired from my aunt, but it helps me calm down from stressful situations. I quit a month ago and was going strong, but I don't think I can keep it up.

Geez what am I saying right now. I'm talking about taking care of my well-being right now and I'm talking about cigarettes. I let out another huge cough that felt like there was a stone sitting on top of my chest. My eyes shot opened and my head started to spin. Not good.

I figured it was time to get out of the bath and tried standing up but immediately sat back down before I fell. Great Sakura just great. I'm on the verge of passing out and I don't think I can stand back up. I can drain the water, but I'll freeze to death and if I stay in this water I'll get dizzier and might drown. Tsunade doesn't know that I am home, and I can't reach my phone to call anyone.

Ugh what should I do? Why am I always in sticky situations like this? I faintly heard a knock on the door. Who can that be? I tried to answer but another cough came out. There was a moment of silence and I heard the front door open and close. Am I just hearing things? It couldn't be Tsunade it's her house she wouldn't knock and she's working right now. Who can it be?

My heart started racing as a random stranger walked in the house. This is what I get for telling Ino to lock her front door all the time. "Sakura are you home?" I heard a male voice say but couldn't make out who it was. I stiffen at the voice. "Who is it?" I let out soft audible voice. My vision was already blurry due to my eyesight, but the heat was making it worse.

I weakly started banging on the tub to hopefully guide the person to my direction. The footsteps started to come toward me, and I couldn't believe my eyes. I am totally imagination this. It's blurry but that is Naruto standing outside my bathroom!

He was frozen in place staring at directly into my eyes shocked eyes. If he stared any lower, I would have died of embarrassment. Naruto quickly covered his eyes with his hands trying to hide the sight in front of him. I really do appreciate that Naruto.

"Sakura, I didn't see anything I promise! Ah, but you looked like you were going to pass out. I need to help you. Um I need a towel!" I watched Naruto franticly look all over my bathroom for a towel which was hanging on the wall. He grabbed it and thrusted the towel in my direction. "Sakura are you able to stand up and put this on?" Naruto said still not looking at me.

I needed to get out of this tub now. "Naruto, I can't stand up I need you to help me sit up on the tub. Just grab my arms and bring me to the edge of the tub." I demanded. Naruto let out a huge gulp.

"Uh okay Sakura I'll try my best and I promise that I won't look at you." He had his head faced the other way as he dropped the towel on the floor. He touched my shoulders sending shivers down my spine. I tried not to think about the skin to skin contact happening right now.

He grabbed under my shoulders and lifted me off the tub and onto the ledge and quickly handed me the towel that I immediately wrapped around myself. He placed me into a sitting position and I let out another cough.

"Are you all covered Sakura?" Before I could even answer his question, the sudden movement took more energy out of me. My vision started to become black as I started to fall off the ledge of the tub. Naruto quickly caught me embracing me with his body. "Ah Sakura are you okay? Just try to stay awake okay. I need you to tell me where your room is, so I can lay you down."

I weakly pointed to the room straight across. Naruto shifted his weight and carried me out bridal style to my room. This is so embarrassing right now. The only thing that I covering my body is this skimpy towel and I pray that it doesn't fall off. Why does Naruto always see the vulnerable side of me. I'm supposed to be this tough cool girl but that's not the case anymore when I'm with him. This is the second time he has seen me without my makeup.

I can feel the heat coming from Naruto's chest as well his rapid heartbeat. I hugged his neck a little tighter out of instinct feeling his heart beat more rapidly. I hope that this doesn't make him uncomfortable. Naruto entered my room turning on the light immediately placing me on the bed. Thankfully my room is just simple and always clean.

He placed the blanket over my body gently making sure that I'm covered but still cooling off from the bath. He seems calmer now. "Okay Sakura where is your medicine cabinet?" He said not wasting any time.

I felt better laying down as my head wasn't spinning anymore. "It in the kitchen in the smallest cabinet to the left of the stove. There should be some cold medicine there." Naruto nodded his head and left my room. He came back in record time with a bottle of medicine in his hand and a bottle of water in the other. He poured the medicine in the cap and handed me it with the water bottle.

I lifted half of my body up and drank the contents of both liquids. I gave them back to Naruto and placed my head down. "Naruto, I really appreciate you, but I have to ask what are you doing here and how did you know that this was my house?" I finally asked what I wanted to say to him. Naruto sat down on the floor right next to where my head was. "Well she texted me saying that she was at your house yesterday. She texted me today saying that you contracted her cold and you would be going home. I asked her for your address, so I can check up on you and I'm glad I did." Naruto confessed.

I sighed. Well I can't be mad at Ino since I almost passed out in the bathroom. Wait when did Naruto and Ino swapped numbers? That's something that I must ask her later. I turned on my side not facing Naruto. "Again, thank you for checking up on me I have my medicine now, so I'll be fine now. You can leave now Naruto." I tried not to sound like a jerk.

"Sakura, I also came here to talk about what happened yesterday." I totally forgot for a second that happened. "Naruto I don't want to talk about it right.." Naruto startled me cutting off my words.

"Sakura just please don't say anything let me speak." There was sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry about yesterday I really am. I thought that if I showed Hinata our project maybe that would help you open to other people. I wasn't considering your feelings at all and I feel like a jerk. Even Sasuke said I was a jerk and that's coming from him." Naruto took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is that I didn't mean to intentionally hurt you I would never do that Sakura. So please forgive me." I felt Naruto's head collapse on my bed.

Every word he said was coming from the heart. I truly stabbed his heart and ripped it out of his chest. My jealously, traumatic past, and my stubbornness is all the reasons why I should stop talking to him. I'm only going to make things worse. I wish we weren't having this conversation right now while I'm dealing with this cold. I know I can't leave him hanging I have to say something.

"Naruto." I know I might regret this later. "I am also sorry for the way I acted. I didn't know what your true motives were, and I was triggered by your actions. I forgive you and you didn't do anything wrong I promise." I held back the tears. Here we go. "Naruto, I just need you to leave me alone for a while. We can meet up and work on the project together but that's it. I just need to make peace with myself and I need to do this alone." I felt Naruto's head lift off my bed. The temptation to turn to look at him was strong.

"Sakura." My name lingered in the air. "Sakura, I understand that you need time for yourself I really do. However, I want to be here for you throughout your whole journey. I know it's selfish of me but please don't shut me out." Naruto words were strangling me.

"Naruto I'm sorry but please do this for me." I tried telling him for the last time. Naruto was quiet for a good minute which made me nervous. He eventually spoke up. "Okay Sakura I understand I'll leave you alone, but just remember that I will be waiting for you so please don't forget about our friendship. I'll let you sleep for a little bit, but I'm going to make you eat after you wake up. I'm also going to be staying here until Tsunade comes home."

I knew that it wasn't easy for him to say that. "Thank you, Naruto." I pulled the covers closer to my body and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
